


he's at the laundromat washing his cape

by thelabours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i wrote this for ushiten week but it's late, i've also never physically been to a laundromat so please forgive the inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/pseuds/thelabours
Summary: tendou satori is hero wakatoshi's number one fan. what happens when he meets someone with the same name as the number one hero?





	he's at the laundromat washing his cape

**Author's Note:**

> this is late and i apologise
> 
> (day 6's prompt - free day)

Satori’s Saturday schedule is fairly forgiving. He wakes up. He makes his coffee (no milk, three sugars). He reads the day’s _Hero Today_ issue. The only major task of the day is laundry.

Satori _hates_ this particular laundry day. Saturdays are work days for Eita at the restaurant and Hayato’s away for the week, out on some excavation trip. Satori doesn’t really know, he’d zoned out when Hayato had bgun to gush about ‘ammonites’ and ‘trilobites’.

Sipping his coffee (or, death-in-a-mug, as Eita calls it), Satori begins with _Hero Today_. He reads about Knight In Shining Armour, who’s best known for saving Oikawa Tooru ( _yes_ , the famous actor and _no_ , he doesn’t care) from that burning building on Sendai hill. There’s an article about upcoming heroes, especially the wonder duo: speedy hero, Little Giant and his partner, King. Satori snorts at that. New heroes almost never manage to do cool things.

He finally turns to the last page and prepares himself to read about his favourite superhero: Wakatoshi. Number one hero and all round inspiration for all heroes everywhere, Wakatoshi was a sight to behold with his purple cape stretching out behind him and his stern, almost regal expression. Satori would be lying if he said he hadn’t been crushing on Wakatoshi for, well, _ever_.

He sits at the table, bathing in the warmth of the morning before it turns scorching and Satori wants to swim in a tub of ice cream. He wonders how Wakatoshi manages. Does he like chocolate ice cream, too?

Eventually, he hauls himself up and shuffles to his room to fetch his laundry bag. He rinses his mug inn the sink and watches the tap drip-drip-drip after he tries his best to shut it. Eita makes a fuss if he doesn’t clean up after himself.

The trip to the laundromat is short but Satori has to cross a billion roads to make it there. The sun seems to be in a murderous mood and Satori is sweating from tip to toe by the time he reaches his destination. He’s sure the back of his neck is burnt to crisp. Even his _hair_ has started to droop.

Thankfully the laundromat is air-conditioned and empty save for a man waiting in front of the first washing machine. He’s staring intently, as though his gaze could intimidate the machine to work faster. The expression reminds Satori of someone.

He walks past the man and grabs a basket to dump his clothes in and hunts for change in his pockets. Did he forget his wallet at home?

“Here.” Satori looks up to a handful of change the man is holding out.

He thanks the man and introduces himself, “I’m Tendou Satori. I don’t usually forget my change at home.” A lie. A couple of weeks ago he had Hayato run home to fetch his wallet. Hayato had, naturally, demanded dinner as a form of repayment. Satori had complied after two-and-a-half temper tantrums.

The man shakes his head. “It’s not a problem. I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Internally, Satori screams because what were the odds that this man had the same name as his favourite hero? He hazards a question.

“Say, did you watch the news last night? There was an interview with the number one hero, Wakatoshi. You guys have the same name, isn’t that so cool?”

“I didn’t watch it. I—I must’ve missed it. Sorry.” Ushijima's ears pinked.

“ _Maaaaaaan_ , it was so cool. He was apprehending that villain, right? And the villain got out of his chokehold and tried to stab him, but, like, Wakatoshi’s so _cool_ , he just grabbed him by the the hand and _smashed_ him into the ground.” Satori’s eyes sparkled as he remembered the scene on the screen, almost frame by frame.

“I don’t think he was doing it to look cool,” Ushijima says, blushing a little.

“How could you say that? Everything Wakatoshi does is so cool!” Satori’s pouting now because how could you _not_ appreciate the number one hero.

Just then, Ushijima’s timer pinged and he picked up his basket to carry the clothes over to the dryer. Satori hadn’t meant to, but his eyes had landed on Ushijima’s basket.

It was piled high with a mauve cape and gloves, a white body suit with the letter ‘W’ emblazoned on it. If that wasn’t a dead giveaway, what Satori sees next definitely is. There’s a tiny label at the back of the cape which reads ‘Property of Ushijima Wakatoshi’.

Satori can’t help the little ‘oh my god’ that escapes him and before he can say anything more, his timer rings. Satori is dumbstruck. Who wouldn’t be? 

Standing next to Ushijima once again, Satori can’t help but take a good look at Ushijima’s face. The same stern expression and dark olive eyes and broad shoulders. How had Satori missed that?

“I—you’re— _no wonder you didn’t catch the news!_ ”

Ushijima looks at him, dark eyes thoughtful. Satori melts a little under his gaze.

“I didn’t want to burst your bubble.” Ushijima says with a faint smile.

“You really are my hero, you know. Thanks for the change Wakatoshi-kun,” he says softly. He doesn’t miss the blush of Wakatoshi’s face.

“Oh, and, I called you cool to your face and you defended yourself, Wakatoshi-kun you really are something!”

The smile on Ushijima's face buoys Satori's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be working on my zoology assignment but then i saw ushiten week was almost over so here i am with a vaguely shippy fic please forgive me i tried i am so deep in the bnha fandom that all i can think about is hero aus (this isnt a bnha au though i wish i'd thought of that before hhhhhhh)
> 
> come hit me (up) on my tumblr @iceandbrimstone or my twt @kirikamis i would link it but i have to finish my homework thanks
> 
> the title is from a song called waiting for superman by daughtry


End file.
